Nina Imposter
by anubishouse666
Summary: Nina had it all. Wonderful friends, a loving boyfriend, and a perfect life. Until a new student arrives who has bigger surprises for Nina then being an old enemy. Will her friends and Fabian come to realize the truth in time, or will Sibuna welcome a new member but leave behind their most important.
1. new student

It was an ordinary night in Anubis house. Victor was giving his pin drop speech, and the Sibuna were quickly ending their meting. When out of nowhere the door opens and a new house mate comes in. " Hi, I'm Makenzie Adams. I'm in Anubis house. Are you victor?" By now the house had gathered to meet the new girl. All but Nina and Fabian. "Yes Miss. Adams. Yes I am. And you are two weeks late to your classes." By now Fabian had join the group. "Right sorry victor my plane was delayed." "And yet our other two get hear on time." "OH NO! Not another American." Joy blurts out. "You! What are you doing hear." Nina had just entered at the top of the stairs. "Ah, Miss. Martin. You seam to know Miss. Adams she will room with you and amber Millington." "Nines me and you will be roommates." "Now off to bed all of you. You all have classes tomorrow."

The next day at breakfast Anubis house was enjoying some of trudes pancakes. Nina sat next to Fabian with a empty set on her left. "Nina I'm so happy you came back. I missed you" "I missed you to Fabian." Kenzie walked in and sat next to Nina. "Hi, roomies!" Nina jumped up screaming and grabbed Fabian by the arm. "Come on let's get to school." They leave Fabian looking at Kenzie asking himself why Nina doesn't like her. On their way to school he asked. "I don't want to talk about it Fabian but trust me I have my reasons."

Four weeks later Nina and Fabian were planning their first date since she'd been back. "Oh, Fabian I can't wait till tonight. Harry potter is the best movie ever." Kenzie then popped out from the behind counter where she had heard them talking about their date. "I love Harry potter to. Can I come?" "No! You can't come it's a date!" "Oh, come on Nina. Fabian can't I come." "Well..." "Fabian, No!" "Come on why not?" "IT'S A DATE!" "Nina there is no need to yell. Kenzie yes you can come." " Thanks, fabs you're the best." "I'll go get some coats be right back." Fabian left the room leaving the two girls alone. "What are you playing at?" "What nines I just want to have fun my best friend." "Drop the act he's gone." " Fine your time having friends at this school has ended. Soon they'll like me much better then you. And poor helpless Nina can't do any thing to stop me." "You little!" Nina flung herself at Kenzie. "Tell him the truth." "I would but one problem." A smile came across her face and Nina knew what it meant. "NINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nina turned to see all her friends looking at her she backed away from Kenzie. "It's not what you think." Nina whispered more to Fabian than to the others. He stepped up to her she hoped he would say he had believed her. Not even close. "I can't date a girl who attacks people for no reason. Nina Martin we're though." "Fabian, guys you know that's not what happened. Guys, you have to believe me… please." With one last look at her Fabian and the others left the room. The only people left were Nina and Kenzie. "Y-you ruined m-my life." Nina managed though tears. Kenzie walked up to her looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I promised I would." With a last look at the girl crying on the floor that was once Nina martin but was now a shattered shell of what she used to be Kenzie left with an evil little grin held with pride on her face.

As she left she ran into Eddie, fake tears streamed down her face. Eddie seamed to believe her tears were real and Kenzie left for their room satisfied.


	2. Boding Secret

If Kenzie thought that Eddie believed her tears she was wrong. Eddie heard every thing and right now one thought came to his mind. He had to tell Fabian, but first things first nina was crying and as her protector it was his job to make her fell better. He walked in and approached the crying girl. "I suppose you hate me as well." Nina stated looking in to eddies bright eyes. "Actually I'm not. I believe you." "You do", nina looked up again a confused look on face. "Yay, I over heard every thing, and I got it all on tape. Besides I'm your protector if I don't believe you who will?" Nina jumped up wrapped her arms around eddie embracing him in a hug. "Nina! First you're rude to poor Kenzie and now your trying to take my boyfriend." "P-Patricia I can explain." "Don't, and you," she looked at eddie, "are you coming or staying." "Yacker theirs an explanation for all this just please hear her out." "I'll take that as staying." "Yacker wait," eddie looked back at nina. "What?" Patricia asked sounding very annoyed. "Right behind you. I'm sorry nina." "I understand." Patricia smiled looking satisfied and left the room with eddie by her said leaving nina by her self with only her tears. Nina watched as her only hope left the room. Little did she know some one else knew the truth?

In the kitchen joy was helping truddie with dinner as punishment for ditching school that day. "So Fabian and nina aren't together any more how interesting." "Sorry sweetie what was that/" "Nothing truddie just thinking to my self." That night after dinner joy went to confront Makenzie about what she over heard.

"I know what you did to nina." "What would that be?" "You know. you taking her life. "Very clever joy, you do know my little secret. Know the question is what are you going to do. Don't ell me you'll tell victor or truddie on me won't you." Joy looked to the kitchen where she would find truddie. Then back at Makenzie. "Fabian is mine right?" "Yay whatever, I just wanted nina's life not her crummy boyfriend." "He's not crummy. But as long as he's mine I'll keep your secret." Makenzie smiled." "You know, you're not half bad. For someone british I mean." Joy looked her dead in the eye. "Nether are you for an amarican." Joy then turned around and headed up stairs to paticia, mara, and her room.


	3. A new member

It was Saturday night and Fabian and Amber asked Makenzie to meet them in that clearing in the woods. When she arrived they weren't the only ones there. Makenzie smiled joining them were also Patricia and Alfie. Her smile faded as she looked in to the trees where a face was gentle glazed by the firelight. It was Nina and she clearly didn't want to be seen. "What's this all about?" Makenzie asked trying to hide how angered it made her to they still trusted her. Maybe her plan wasn't going as good as she believed. They all looked around as if looking for someone. Finally Amber caught a look at Nina and grabbed her wrist. "Isn't there something you wish to say?" She asked Nina making her grip tighter. Nina looked Kenzie in the eye, "I'm terrible sorry for the way I behaved. Please forgive me." Kenzie smiled an evil little grin; maybe she could use this to her avenge. "Apology accepted Nina." She stuck out her hand and Nina shock it. "Yay," Amber squalid. "Is there something you would like to add Nina?" Asked Fabian. "I wish for you to join Sibuna. A secret club that Amber, Fabian, and I came up with in my first year." So this was Nina's little secret. Wait until Kenzie told him about this." I would love to join."

They put Makenzie though the steps, and then headed up to her room to hold her first Sibuna meeting. Little did they know someone else would get full detail later?

It was later that night Nina was listening to music on her I-pod when she noticed Kenzie get up. Nina toke out the headphones, and pretended to be asleep. Kenzie walked up to Nina's bed. "Poor pathetic Nina, if only you knew the truth." Then she went to the door and dispread into the hallway. "What is she up to?" Nina asked her self as she followed. She stopped suddenly; Kenzie was right outside the door with her back turned to Nina. Nina listened to her as a man picked up the phone on the other line, but where had she hared his voice before. "Hello Makenzie Adams, your late with your call. "I know but I'm in." "Good and her friends?" "All in good time but for now I have them wrapped around my finger." "And victor." "He won't be a problem much longer." "Good remember I don't like being played as a fool." "Of course not Mr. Zeno."


	4. friendships tested

At this point Nina made two mistakes. One she gasped so loudly Rufus could hear it thought the phone, and two she ran to make a brake for Fabian's room but stopped completely at the stairs. Makenzie ran after her knowing she heard everything. Nina stopped at the stairs planning her next move, go wake Fabian and get yelled at, or wake victor and probably get detention for telling him about Rufus. Before she had made up her mind Nina felt a tight grip around her wrist. It was Kenzie! Nina couldn't get loose. "Victor, truddie help!" Nina yelled before Kenzie managed to cover her mouth. Kenzie heard victor opening his office door and rushing to the top of the stairs. She quickly uncovered Nina's mouth and let go of her wrist. She couldn't risk the others knowing the truth, not yet at least. "Miss Marten," Came victors voice, "What is going on hear." The door opened and victor, truddie, and the boys came thought. The girls were already out of their rooms. Before Nina could explain Kenzie was already telling all of them Nina only had a nightmare and when she tried to calm Nina down she screamed. Everyone seemed to believe her. "Everyone off to bed except you fore." Said Victor pointing to Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie. "If I remember correctly you three are apart of that little group Miss Marten has put together. So if you could please help her with her sleeping problem to night." They all agreed to help Nina and Fabian led her back into her bed. He made him self a bed on the floor next to Nina's. "Do we need to call a Sibuna meeting without Alfie" Amber asked tiredly.

"Yes." Nina stated happy she had asked. "Well go on Nina. What's wrong?" Fabian asked. "Yay, what scared you so much?" Eddie added. "Well why don't you ask Makenzie." Nina told them imminently sorry that she did. "I knew it!" Patricia shouted. "This is just another one of her rude acts agents Kenzie." "Nina is that true?" Fabian asked her. "Yes' but its not like that. Kenzie is working for…" "Enough Nina just leave poor Makenzie alone." Amber yelled across the room throwing a pillow at Nina but accidentally hitting Fabian who had moved his bed tords the middle of the room and who's spot had been taken by Eddie. "But guys you don't understand …" Nina tried to explain. "You know what Nina I'm afraid you are no longer be needed in Sibuna." Fabian told her. "So if you please hand over your locket, the mask, and the cup." Nina looked around shocked. She then tore the locket from her neck and thought it at Fabian so hard it hit him directly in the eye. She then smashed her head into her pillow and sobbed silently to herself. Fabian and Amber got up and walked over to Nina. Eddie tried to stop them but found himself hit in the head by Patricia then dragged away from Nina's side. "Nina I know you're up set now," started Fabian. "But it's for your own good. You'll someday see this was the right choice." "Fabian's right Nina." Amber added. "Now come on and dry those tears, it's nothing personal but all these mysteries are starting to get to you. "That's right Nina." Patricia said joining the conversation. "Now the cup is in the attic right." Nina nodded. "Good and the mask." Nina released more sobs how could they be doing this to her especially Fabian. "Nina the mask?" Patricia questioned. "Eddie." Nina managed thought tears. "Dose Eddie have the mask or did he hide it for you." Fabian asked trying not to seam like he was mad at her, which he really wasn't. Nina shrugged she hadn't known what Eddie did with it after that night. Patricia left the others and went across the room to ask him. "What Yacker, am I kicked off two?" Was his only answer? Eddie walked back to Nina's bed with Patricia close behind him. "Has she said anything yet?" He asked Fabian. "Only your name." he replied. Fabian knelt down next to Nina's bed. "This isn't meant to be a punishment Nina." Fabian ashore her. "I hate to do this to you but it's for your own good. I'm going to need Sarah's box as well Nina." Nina looked at Fabian. "W-why?" She asked. "It won't help you nether will my locket it only works for me." "That's not entirely true Nina. It will work for Eddie as well." Nina buried her head in her pillow. Thanks to Kenzie Nina had lost every thing she cared about at Anubis House and Eddie still hadn't helped her now she truly had nothing. She had no real friends, esept Eddie who was too afraid to standup for her, no Fabian, no locket, no Sarah what was the point. Fabian put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Nina it's not that important is it." Nina looked up shocked. She freed her arm from Fabians hand. "Traders!" Nina Yelled. "You're all traders!" "Nina calm down. It's ok were not mad." Amber started to late. Nina jumped from her bed and ran for the door. Fabian grabbed her arm to calm her down but she was too strong. "Nina come back please." Amber pleaded. "Nina, Nina! Please don't do this." Eddie yelled after her as he chased her down the stairs. Fabian and the others heard a door slam and Eddie came slowly up the stairs with his head down. He stopped in front of Fabian, "I sorry dude, she was to fast." " Oh, my." Said Makenzie in a fake worried voice. "Poor Nina we must do something. You know what I'll call the police." Kenzie ran down the stairs and called a number on her phone but it wasn't the police. She in fact was talking to Rufus Zeno. "Well done Makenzie," he had said." and early two that's good because as you know I do not like waiting." Kenzie came back up stairs to join the others. "Well?" Fabian asked. "They won't be able to help Nina it's up to us." Kenzie told them. And so they went to find Nina. Nina had ran to the only spot she could think at the time the old barn that had once bee a hide out for Rufus Zeno if he was any where he would be hear. He had obviously needed her for whatever reason or he wouldn't have had Kenzie in Anubis House. And he unlike the others he wouldn't take away every thing she cared about like Fabian, and her locket. Or at least she hoped.


	5. Rookie Mistakes

Nina checked the drive way Rufus's van was here but where was he. She entered the old barn remembering the time when she and Amber had went there to find Patricia and had been locked inside by Rufus. She had cooled down a grate deal since she left the house and was thinking much clearer then before. She went to turn around when a cold voice said from behind her, "Nina Marten, how wonderful to see you again. She would know that voice anywhere. She turned around and saw Rufus Zeno sitting in a shaded corner of the barn right next to the door. Nina was terrified, what was she thinking coming to Zeno, but her curiosity got the better of her. "What do you want?" Nina asked managing to stay calm. "The same thing I've wanted this whole time," he answered. "Power." With this an evil looked came across his face. Nina was even more terrified then before. "Why do you need me?" Nina asked a little less calmly but still trying to stay strong. "Well since you asked." He started. "I don't just need you, I need your locket." "You'll never get it!" Nina yelled. "Fabian has it and he'll never give it to you." Rufus came closer and Nina kept taking steps back until she was agents the wall. "That locket has more power then you know. And you should be lucky that it only works for you other wise it will be safe to say that you would no longer serve me any need alive. As for your boyfriend I wouldn't be too sure of that. I have ways of getting what I want from people." He started to back away when he reached the door he turned to face Nina. "If I were you I would get conferrable and not waste my breath trying to escape. The only way your getting out is if I let you out." "That's not true." Nina stated. "Eddie knows the truth about Makenzie and as soon as he finds out I'm gone he'll tell everyone then you'll be sorry." "Then I guess I'll have to make sure he is no longer a problem. Now sit down and stay their or your have more to worry about then your little boyfriend." He then turned his back to her and he left locking Nina inside the barn. Nina went to the spot where Rufus had pointed slowly making her way down to the floor ware a cosine laid crying. She sat there crying into her hands. How could she have been so stupid as to trust Zeno, and now who knew what that maniac would do too Fabian and Eddie thanks to her and her big mouth.

"Fabian!" Fabian suddenly opened his eyes to a dark room, after Nina ran off all of them went to their own rooms; he looked at his glowing watch it was 2:01am. "Fabian!" The voice said again this time there was no doting who it was. "What do you want Eddie it's two in the morning." Fabian asked his roommate sleepily. "Just wanted to talk about Nina. You've been yelling her name for the past hour. Besides there is something I want to tell you. I know the truth about what happened a few days ago and I got it on tape." "What do you mean I know what happened Nina was a total jerk to Makenzie." "You see this is why Nina left. She ran away because you all trusted a new girl instead of your best friend." "Nina's gone?" Asked Fabian's other roommate Mick Campbell who was woken by the yelling." "Yay." Answered Eddie. Fabian just stared at the glowing watch on his wrist. He remembered how Nina had given it to him as a Christmas present the year before when he went to America so he could spend the holidays with her. "If you want to listen mate hear." Mick had just listened to the tape himself and was now handing it to Fabian. Eddie was right it was his fault Nina left. The others she could handle but he was her boyfriend and he should have believed her. He tock the device from Mick hand and put the buds in his ears he owed Nina that much. As he listened a sad expression come across his face by the end he was in tears. Nina had been telling him the truth the whole time. He was such a lousy boyfriend. How could he have been so blind as to see what was happening before his very eyes? After all Nina would've believed him. It didn't matter now he knew all three of them knew the truth. "How come you didn't show me sooner? This could have been prevented." Only one word came out of eddies mouth. "Patricia." Fabian knew Patricia well. Sometimes she was more stubborn then Joy. The words Nina said before she ran of echoed thought Fabian's mind. "Traders!" She yelled. But why would she think that. The one that frightened him most was "Kenzie is working for…" If only amber would have let her finish then Fabian would know who he was up agents. Rufus was the first thought that came to his mind but it couldn't be they all watched him fall into whatever that flaming hole was. He was absolute dead wasn't he; no one could survive that could they. All these terrible thoughts of Rufus being back and Nina being alone with him haunted Fabian as he drifted into a reckless and placeless sleep.


End file.
